Dutch Courage
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine getting drunk with Crowley but to his surprise you start to get a little handsy


The hunt had gone badly, very badly. It always hit you hard when you couldn't save someone, so that is why you're sat in the nearest bar downing your second glass of whiskey.  
The sultry voice of the King of Hell startled you out of you reverie.

"You know the boys are looking for you don't you (Y/N)?"

You groan and lower your head against the bar.

"I really can't be doing with one their little pep talks tonight, I just want to see if I can drink my own body weight in whiskey!"

He chuckles, and pulls your shoulder back so you will look at him.

"As tempting as death by cheap whiskey sounds, if you're going to do a job at least do it properly."

You furrow your eyes at him in confusion.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well for one I wouldn't do it in walking distance from the moron twins, and secondly I would drink something at least worth drinking...so let's get out of here and throw your pity party somewhere with at least a decent scotch!"

You turn on your stool and face him fully and cross your legs which accents your legs in your jeans. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Crowley.

"So where are you going to take me then?

He smirks and turns and offers you his hand. You jump down from the stool and grab his hand. His touch makes you feel surprisingly comforted not something you would have imagined you feeling around the King of Hell despite your ridiculous crush on him.  
He pulls you by the hand out of the bar to the shadows by the side of the bar before wrapping his arm around your waist, before you can ever think about how close you are to him you feel a jolt in your stomach and in a blink on an eye you find yourself in a lavish living room with a large roaring open fire. Crowley steps away from you and over to an elegant mahogany sideboard and pour two generously large scotches in crystal cut glasses. You take in your surroundings, everything in sight is extravagant and luxurious. You feel very out-of-place and slightly awkward.  
Crowley walks over to the sofa and sits down and reclines laying his arm along the back of the sofa as he watches you with interest. Holding out a glass to you, you slowly and cautiously take it from him still standing.

"At least try to relax (Y/N). not every one gets to see my home you know"

You take a large swallow of the scotch, and you thought to yourself that Crowley really did know a good whiskey. Seating yourself next to him on the sofa but sitting rather rigid.

"So you've hidden me from the Winchesters in hell? ...I have to say it's not what I expected"

He leans forward and tops up your glasses and smiles. His body presses momentarily to your side and cause a warm tingle through you. Damn it of all the men you could find attractive you had to pick the Demon king. But as long as you don't say anything to stupid you might just get out of this with your dignity Intact.

"Let me guess, you were expecting more fire, brimstone and screams of the damned huh?"

You are starting to feel a warm buzz from the alcohol surging through your system now. Knocking back another mouthful of the smooth heated liquid, you feel your confidence rising and yourself finally relaxing, and you lean back into comfortable sofa.

"Well yeah actually" you chuckle. "But I have to say you've got a nice place here and I'm liking the scotch"

"So I can see Darling!" Topping up your glass again. "I can also tell you weren't kidding about drinking your body weight... But if you prefer to talk about what's upsetting you, you can do that too if you like.

Now sipping the whiskey enjoying the light-headed feeling and your new-found confidence. You place your hand on Crowley's thigh and draw shapes slowly with your fingers.

"Talking is the last thing on my mind"

You lick your lips and down the reminder of your drink to get some Dutch courage. You've always had a thing for Crowley and now you finally felt confident enough to test the waters, at least if it doesn't go according to plan you can just blame the alcohol. After-all Crowley has no idea that you can handle your liquor with the best of them and apart from the pleasant buzz you weren't even close to being drunk so knew exactly what you doing.  
Crowley eyes your hand as wanders higher up his thigh. You bite your bottom lip as he makes eye contact with you.

"So what exactly did you have in mind (Y/N)?"

He couldn't deny he finds you attractive even if he wanted to by the way his body is reacting to the simplest of your touches. Taking his glass from him and you place both of them down on the end table next to the bottle of scotch. You crawl onto your knees next to him to face him and lean closer.

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind Crowley"

You move the last few inches to brush your lips against his. Crowley is shocked by your forwardness by he had the admit you were intoxicating to him. Your taste on his lips arouses him as he begins to react to your advances. Kissing you back slowly and pressing his tongue softly against your bottom lip asking to be granted access which you quickly grant him, as you moan into his mouth as he grabs your hips and pulls you to sit astride him and you wrap your arms around his neck as you deepen the kiss. Battling your tongues against each other you rock your hips, pressing your denim covered core against his now tented slacks. Moans eliciting from both of you before you finally break away for air. You press butterfly kisses along his jaw to his neck.

"You're so beautiful (Y/N)!...but are you sure you want to do this? because even I draw the line at taking advantage of drunk girls"

You smile as you look back up at him.

"I'm not drunk Crowley... Had A little Dutch courage maybe but drunk? Not even close"

He groans and kisses and nips down your neck.

"Mmmm well I do love a girl who can handle her drink"

His fingers grasp the hem of your shirt and lifts it over your head and casts it aside. He then slides your bra strap down your shoulder trailing kisses along the skin before reaching behind you and unclasping it pulling it off you. Licking his lips at the sight of your exposed breasts. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks on it hungrily and using his fingers to simulate the other, pulling and tweaking it, till you're making loud drawn out moans of his name.

You palm him through his trousers. Feeling his length hardening through the fabric sparks the fire burning in your core.

Crowley flips you onto your back laying you on the sofa. Looking down at you as he hovers over you, trailing hot wet kisses down your breasts to your stomach. His deft fingers unpops the buttons on your jeans before sliding the denim and your panties from your legs and throwing them over his shoulder.  
Kissing the inside of your thighs as he parts your legs, your skin flushes in a heightened arousal. Your skin tingles at every kiss as they reach closer and closer to your womanhood. Your breathing hitches in anticipation and you whimper as his heated breath teases your wet folds. His hot tongue brushes against your clit as you hips buck at the sensation as you try to get more from him, something he happily gives to you. Sucking and licking your bundle of nerves has your  
desire pumping through your veins, you are moaning incoherently as the muscles in your stomach coils like a tightened spring. You know you are so close that you feel like your going to explode. He slips two fingers into your wet heat and press firmly against your g-spot and that's all it takes to cause your dam to break. as you cum chanting his name in breathy moans.

"You're so beautiful when you cum for me (Y/N)...so beautiful I'm going make you do it again!"

Before you've had chance to come down from your high you find yourself laying against black silk sheets in a grand four poster bed. You lift yourself up on to your elbows and watch Crowley as he strips off his clothes before he kneels on the mattress next to you. You pull yourself up and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. The battle of teeth and tongues has you working yourself up again, you card your fingers through his hair, pulling slightly as you deepen the kiss.  
Using his weight to push you back against the mattress as his hand travel down your curves to you thighs lifting them around his waist pushing his now throbbing erection against your folds. You whimper in your need of him.

"Crowley...Please!"

That's all the encouragement he needs to slide his length inside you, you gasp at the pleasurable stretch of him filling you.

"Fuck (Y/N)... You so tight!"

You roll your hips against him silently begging him to move, he groans at the friction and begins slow but hard thrusts into you. Every movement causes you to moan loudly, you grasp hold of his shoulders to try to futilely keep yourself grounded. As his pace quickens you arch up against him, the change in angle has him hammering against your sweet spot. Hooking his arm around your waist to hold you at the delicious angle. You know you would last much longer. His name is your mantra as he consumes you.

"Crowley...fuck...I'm gonna..."

You convulse into the most powerful orgasm you'd every felt, your velvet walls clamping around like a vice, shaking violently you cry out his name. As he thrusts you through your release the sight of you breaking apart beneath him is all it takes to send him spiralling over the edge with you, filling you deep with his hot seed. He collapses on you before rolling to your side pulling you so you rest your head against his chest as you both come down from your highs.

"That was... Wow"

Though you can't currently see his face from your position snuggled against his chest. you knew he had I smug satisfied look on his face from your breathless panting statement.

"It was fantastic (Y/N)... I could certainly get used to this behaviour from you."

You lift your head and turn to look down at him. Smirking slightly.

"Well maybe I'll have behave this way with you more often."

A wide grin breaks on his face and he kisses you softly.

"You definitely will if I have anything to say about it!... Now relax my love you'll need your energy for round two!"


End file.
